Heal My Broken Heart
by QxzVIl
Summary: Thor and Loki were lovers, and brothers, but only by name. But when Loki turns against the avengers, and leaves Thor for his true self, Bruce acts like the true friend and helps to distract Thor from this heartbreak. How he distracts him is what Agent Coulson would classify as "Top Secret." Full info in the first chapter.
1. Why did you go?

A/N: I adore Stony (Steve x Tony) but I'm going to hold off on that one. So here is Bruce x Thor 3

Summary: Thor and Loki were lovers, and brothers, but only by name. But when Loki turns against the avengers, and leaves Thor alone, Bruce acts like the true friend and helps to distract Thor from this heartbreak. How he distracts him is what Agent Coulson would classify as "Top Secret."

Warning/Advisory: This story may include the birds and bees later on in the story. So, if you are not of a somewhat mature audience, I would like you to please leave. These early chapters, yes, will contain swearing and such, but I guess it is normal XD

Chapter One: Why did you go?

Summary:  Loki leaves Thor for the dark side, leaving the god of thunder to weep.

Last night was amazing between my brother and I. When I felt his spot empty and cold, I woke to a start. _I mean, he never wakes up unless it's me zapping him, _I thought to myself. Getting up, I went to investigate. _Not in his bedroom,_ I thought. Nor was he in the bathroom, or the dining hall, living room, courtyard, or anywhere else. I sighed and went back to our shared bathroom, which was also empty. Then I saw the note on his pillow. I sat down on his side, picking it up and reading what was inside.

"Thor,

I'm sorry to have to leave you like this. But, I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that these _feelings _inside of me, telling me otherwise of what your "heroics" mean to me; I have these powers, and only being able to support you from the sidelines, when everyone, including our parents, know about me, deep down inside, is something I can't push aside anymore. I can't ignore them, I can't keep acting like this isn't normal, because I know it is. So, I need to do something for myself that'll make me feel better.

My half of the drawer and closet is cleared out. And so is my room, because I've gone to find a place that suits what I need. Hopefully we won't meet on the battlefield; I don't know if me or you will be able to do what your team knows we will have to do to each other when the time comes.

Goodbye, my Brother… I'll always hold you in my heart.

-Loki."

My hands crumpled the note; soon afterwards I closed my eyes, trying to blink away the wetness that had started to form. Tears fell even through my closed eyes, and I dropped the note, my head filling the place where the note previously was. My tears fell then, followed by my ragged breathing, and shaking body. I could feel the electricity crackle around me, wanting, needing some kind of release. But, instead, it faded away, leaving me a sobbing mess, heartbroken and empty. Chest heaving with un-sobbed sobs, and body quivering with unshed energy, I laid back, and curled up in his spot, wishing he would come back, wishing he would tell me "I'm sorry" and that everything would be okay. But for the next three days, he never heard a word. Just then, my belt beeped, signifying that I was needed at base. Groaning, and rubbing my face, I stood up, going to the shower so I could meet everyone there. It killed me inside, and it would be even worse when I would have to tell everyone.

I stopped in front of the mirror, rubbing my red eyes and breathing deeply. "Why did you go?" I asked my reflection, shaking my head and going to turn the water on.

End of Chapter one~


	2. I hope you're happy

Chapter Two: I hope you're happy…

Summary:  The god of Thunder comes into work, coming to realization that it's really over. Plus, Bruce gives moral support to Thor.

_I'm sorry to have to leave you like this…_

"Shut up." I said, quietly, scrubbing the shampoo into my hair.

…_telling me otherwise of what your "Heroics" mean to me…_

Shut up!" I said, louder, bracing myself against the shower wall.

…_I'll always hold you in my heart._

"Shut the FUCK UP!" I screamed, punching my entire arm deep into the shower wall with little effort at all; being a god, your strength and emotions are amplified by about a thousand. Pulling my hand out from the wall, I ran it under the hot water, washing off the wall innards. My already red eyes were stinging from the sting, and pouring out more tears.

You're really gone. Forever… I sighed; wiping the wetness from my eyes that I knew weren't from the shower. I shook my head, knowing this would hinder me for the next couple of weeks. But, I wouldn't let it distract me completely; I couldn't allow it. Instead, I needed to focus on my life, and hopefully it would numb me slightly.

Finishing in the shower, I dried myself off, got dressed in my usual armor and hammer, and went down to earth; I seriously needed to reconsider living up here, and instead living on Earth. With Loki gone, and my mother and father so far on the other side of my world, I felt like I was an

My thoughts were racing as I landed on Earth, setting out for HQ. When I got there, Steve and Tony were gone, but everyone else was there. Even though the TV was turned on, nobody paid attention to it; instead, they were arguing about what was going on with the TV, and the argument was getting heated.

"…I thought he was on our side! How could he…"  
"Why would he do something like this? I thought that…"  
"…well who knows, it may not even be him. It might be a clone…"

I swallowed, and then slammed my hammer down on the table. Everyone stopped, and looked at me. Some eyes held confusing, some held anger, and some were just noticing I was there. About that time, Tony and Steve walked in, looking worse for wear; Tony's suit was dented and smoking various places and Steve was missing one of his eyebrows. It would have been hilarious, had it been in a different situation than this one.

Steve's eyes caught mine, and they were filled with fury. He walked up to me, got straight in my face, and pushed me, hard enough so that I toppled over. I could tell he was pissed, as were about half of the people in the room

"Thor, what the fu-''  
"Steve!" Tony cut him off midsentence, nodding his head to baby Peter, who was making grabby hands for his papa. Steve closed his eyes, collecting his anger, and exhaled out, looking back at me.

"Thor, what the hell is going on? We get an alert that there's been an attack on the city, and the next thing we know, Loki's been leading the bad side. I thought you told us we didn't have to worry about him. That, he was on our side, and we'd never have to worry about this situation happening to us. You swore to us that he would be completely under control. That as long as you two were-"

I cut him off "yeah yeah, blah blah blah; "Those as long as us two were together, it wouldn't be an issue. But, we aren't together anymore…" The words stung a bit coming out, but I couldn't let it stop. I stood up, and continued. "He left me for his evil side, which I thought had dispersed months ago. I guess now, it's finally coming back." I folded my arms, shaking my head. "None of it makes sense really. I just wake up in the morning, and he's gone. He left me that note, saying that he couldn't push it aside, or act like they aren't normal." The bitter memories were slowly coming back, but I pushed them aside. No use crying over what was already done and through.

The room had grown silent with what I had said; everyone was mulling it over, thinking about what I said, and how it would affect us. "I'm going to get some air." I said, leaving the room. After clearing my head and taking probably longer than I needed to, I went back to everyone, only to hear them talking about me.

"This is hard on him, what should we do about it?"  
"…no, we need him; we can't let him take time off. It's too risky."  
"He just lost not only his lover and his brother, but part of his family. You know how much he loved Loki, you know it…"

I scoffed and turned away from it all. I heard the door open and close, to see Bruce standing there. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms, staring at me through his glasses, analyzing me, obviously. "How do you feel?" I nodded my head, looking away. "I feel numb, like something's been torn out of me. And heartbroken, but I suppose that's normal…" It was true; I did feel extremely numb to my . "I think I just need some time away from home, so I can get over what's happened in the past twenty-four hours."

Bruce adjusted his glasses, lifting his head to get a better look at me. "Well, tell you what; I've got a spare room, how about you stay with me for a while? I can take you drinking tonight, that'll help get your mind off of things. What do you say?" I laughed at Bruce's enthusiasm; being surrounded by all the couples in the room probably took a toll on his personal life. But, it would help me, so…

"Let's do it, my green friend! I'd be glad to." We shook on it, and were set on tonight to get loose. Even though we couldn't get _completely_ loose, like most mortals could.


	3. I'm slowly getting better

Chapter Three: I'm slowly getting better

Summary: Thor and Bruce head to a bar and very _interesting_ things happen later on. Plus, does Thor find Bruce attractive, or is it just the beer talking?

I felt a little better about the situation from what happened this morning; even though we asked if anybody wanted to join us, everyone had their own plans. So, it was just me and Bruce tonight I guess. When we were all dismissed, Bruce joined up with me, looking at me up and down, shaking his head. I looked at my current outfit; I didn't see what he looked so… glum, about.

He said "I know you're the god of Thunder, and everything, and all you really care about is being protected, but…" He was nodding to my outfit. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bruce started to chuckle at my questions. "Thou laughter is not funny, and I highly suggest you tell me before-"Bruce cut me off with "Before you smite me?" Then he busted up in fits of laughter, and I joined in with him.

After we got the giggles out of our system, and Bruce could stand again, he breathed in deep, and said "I think we should swing by my place, so you can change into something more fitting." I raised an eyebrow at him. "So that you will look a little more…"

"Mortal." I said. He nodded, and I understood what he meant; I would look very strange if I walked around like this. "Will you have something that fits me? Even though we're close to the same size, I highly doubt your as…" the word wasn't coming to mind.

"Broad?" I nodded. "That's the one." Bruce shrugged. "It's no problem; I have some bigger clothes that'll definitely fit you, If not, come extremely close to doing so." I started to think it was his ex's, but then I realized that he would need big clothes in case he suddenly transformed. Even if he had it under control, I couldn't tell if he ever did have those sudden changes out of the blue, but I didn't want to know.

So, after we left headquarters, we ended up at Bruce's place; roomy, with two bedrooms and baths, and large enough rooms for when he turned green. He brought me into his room, and there was no bed. "Bruce, where do you sleep?" I asked, before he flipped a switch, and a panel opened in the floor, raising a bed up. I cocked an eyebrow, looking both impressed and stunned, and then looked at Bruce.

"It's incredible." I said. Bruce poked his head out from the closet, smiling. "Thanks, Tony actually helped me design it. It's situated inside of the concrete, so that it can support my weight." I nodded; seeming impressed that Tony made something besides weapons (And motorized fucking machines. But, that's not important.) Bruce seemed satisfied, when he pulled out two or three outfits. "Here, these should be alright. Try them all on, and show me after each one. Then we'll go from there." I nodded, going to find a room to change in.

I took off my plate armor first, then my boots, and finally my underarmor, leaving myself standing in, what most people on earth call it, "The Commando." I decided that it would be okay, so I pulled on the first pair of jeans, and the shirt, walking out to show Bruce. He seemed pleased, until he looked at my pants.

He snorted. "Thor, isn't there a thing called underwear where you come from?" My questioning look, made him stand up, and throw a pair of something white at me. "These are underwear. Put them on, before you put on your pants. Go put those on, and then come show me." I nodded, going back to put them on. When I saw myself in the mirror, the pants seemed a little more flat. I showed Bruce once more, he smiled, nodding.

"Perfect. Let's try this though…" he handed me a thin piece of fabric with a metallic strip and pockets. I put my arms through it, but Bruce flailed his arms. "No, like this!" he said, laughing and taking itt off me. Then he pulled my arms back and slid the jacket over them. When he had it over my arms, his hands slid along my arms, and I knew he liked the feeling of them, but was trying to keep his feelings to himself. At least for now. After he saw I was good to go, he quickly changed, and we went out. There was a bar about fifteen minutes away, and it wasn't extremely packed. That was when I realized, it was day two of the week, and everybody else had to work.

I ordered a "Samuel Adams" or whatever it's called, and sat back in my chair. They had some sort of activity on the TV, where two teams of warriors in different colors held an oddly shaped object, and tackled each other. I didn't know what it was called, but I was into it. Finally, the game ended, and Bruce seemed lost in a trance. I shook him, in which he looked at me.

"You look distracted. Why is that?" Bruce seemed a little tipsy, as did I. By the time we each finished four beers, we could definitely feel a buzz hitting us, even more so than we expected. "I'm just admiring the mo…. The moo…" he started laughing after that, banging his fist on the counter and laughing even more so. I joined him, and we ended up becoming a laughing, drunken mess. Even though we weren't exactly drunk, like some people I have seen. The bartender came up to us both, and said "You guys seem to be having a bit too much fun. I think I have to ask you to leave, so you don't disturb everyone else's environment."

I wanted to hit the bastard, but I didn't want to 'disturb everyone else's environment.' "So, handler of alcoholic beverage, we will leave. But, only because of other people, you might as well get struck with lightning." Bruce seemed to find this hilarious, because his case of the gasping giggles came back. I pulled him out of his chair, and slung his arm around my shoulder, half dragging and half carrying him to our place. When we got back to his place, the giggles seemed to have subsided, but he seemed a little bit touchier than I remembered.

I brushed it off as him being drunk, and ignored it. He pulled out his keys, but he was so drunk and his hands were fidgety, that I rolled my eyes. "Give them here." I said, sliding my hands over his, and putting the key in the slot. We walked in, and he closed the door. It was momentarily awkward, so I said "let's just, get you to bed. Okay?" He nodded, and I went to get him some water; I hear that is supposed to help with hangovers, or something.

After I filled a cup with water, I set it down, feeling a presence behind me. I turned around, and Bruce was standing there. He got up on his toes, and planted his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, because of how forward he was, but then I led onto it, wrapping my hands along his lower back, leaning into his kiss. I moaned a bit, as our tongues slid together, doing the delicious tongue tango, our breaths becoming ragged and quicker, our hands roaming each other's bodies; mine to his ass, which was incredibly soft even through his dress pants. And his hands under my shirt, raking his fingernails all along my abs, and tweaking my nipples.

After what felt like an eternity, we broke free of the kiss; my hard-on had sprung forth, and Bruce's nipples were poking out from under his shirt. Nervous of what to say, or do, I handed him the water, which he downed quickly. I filled it again, twice, which he downed both times. Next thing I know, he runs from the room, and I hear the sound of retching come from the toilet. I hurried to see him… what's the word? Oh yes, 'vomiting' in the toilet. I knelt down beside him, rubbing his back, making the experience as painless as it could be.

Finally, when he finished, he flushed the toilet, and stood in front of the sink, wiping his mouth, and rubbing his eyes. It was then I truly saw his face; it was, currently pale, but is usually a pale brown color. His face looked stretched thin, with years of stress weighing on him, and bags under his eyes, thanks to hours of sleep lost, probably poured over his research. Wrinkles formed near his mouth, around his eyes and on his forehead. Even young, close to his mid-forties, gray hair was sprouting from the top of his head, making him look closer to seventy, than early forties.

He looked at me, and I looked away; as a god, we never age. But, him being partially mortal, he grew old as did almost everyone else. I felt bad for him, because he would experience death, and I would stay young forever. I leaned against the doorjamb, as he sighed and began brushing his teeth. I thought it was odd, until I realized how bad your innards smell, and appreciated him for it. Finally, when he was done, he looked at me. "I understand that… you may not be exactly over what happened this morning, but would you…" he took a breath, steadying his suddenly shaky voice. "…stay with me tonight?" I seemed slightly shocked, but nodded. I was okay with staying with him; he had done so much for me anyways, I could easily return the favor.

He seemed happy and relieved at the same time, so it was easy to detect his emotions. He told me where everything was, and went to get ready for bed. After he left, I leaned my hands on the counter, exhaling. Even on earth, I felt stressed with what was required of me, as well as the rest of the team. I decided not to think about it, and did what little I had to do for bed. Twenty minutes later or so, I left to Bruce's bedroom; he was already asleep, curled up under the covers, a few years shaved off of him already. I was glad that sleep let us get away from what was stressing us.

I exhaled again, and stripped myself of my clothing; disliking the feel of these underwear, and liking sleeping naked anyways, I stripped down naked once more, and slipped under the covers. Settling into sleep, I closed my eyes, and hoped I wouldn't experience a wretched hangover.

End of Chapter Three~


	4. Why did you do this to me?

Chapter Four: Why do you do this to me?

Summary: Thor's emotions overtake him once more, but Bruce is there for him. And Loki misses Thor, even after what he did.

Loki POV

I missed my brother. No, I more than missed him; I felt like half of me has been ripped out of me. I _needed_ my brother. When I turned against the avengers, or against my brother, I hadn't expected these emotions to come out of me as strongly as they did. Even through this distance, I could feel my Brother's sorrow and sadness, his torturous pain that he was racking his body so heavily, because of what I caused to him. I stared off into the darkness, sighing as the emotions sort of numbed me over.

I nodded my head, rubbing my eyes and ignoring my urge to see Thor; right now, I could tell that if I came to see him, he would probably either smite me with every ounce of thunder in his body that he could muster, or he would break down, begging me never to leave him again. I could not deal with either of those. So, there was the final decision made

I could never see Thor again, except when he's trying to kill me. Only then, could I let my eyes gaze upon him.

(Back to Thor POV)

Sleep was muddled. Foggy. Clouded with not only the sheer amount of alcohol consumed last night, but of my Loki, who was my other half, my brother, best friend, and now he's only my enemy. I thought back to the times I would bring him in, everyone's eyes on us, as we made our affection public. At first, everyone didn't know how to respond, with us being brothers and all. But, once we explained it, everyone was very chill with it.

I opened my eyes, slowly, letting my thoughts seep in. Then I felt a… hand. A hand around my waist, draped in such a way that… oh god, maybe he came back to me! I turned around, and… Bruce was laying there, lost in deep sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, putting my head into my hands, feeling the tears come back once more. _Of course he wouldn't_, I thought to myself. _He's never coming back. And all I have to remember him by are memories and a fucking note._

I felt stirring from behind me, a clearing of a throat, and someone sitting up. "Thor?" Bruce called. I didn't reply him. "Thor." He said, more urgently, but still nothing. Even though I wasn't speaking, my body language was saying everything that needed to be said. Bruce got out of the bed and came to my side, kneeling down in front of me.

"Thor, look at me. Thor!" Bruce's hands were on my thighs, shaking me. I looked at him from my hands, looking away. "Do not look at me." I said. "I'm not well…"shaking my head, holding back these tears. My father always told me that we had to be tough. That tears were a sign of weakness, a sign of worthlessness, even if it was a grievance.

"Thor, I understand. Truly, I do…" Bruce was resting his hand on my knee, looking at me. "…but, I really need you to look at me. Please…" I turned, slowly, to face him; from what I could tell, my eyes held the pure look of heartbreak in them, glossy and wet.

"Thor…" Bruce scooted closer to me, and got up on his knees, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, Thor. I'm so sorry…" My tears fell past my eyes, falling harder than they had two days ago. My sobs shook my body, making my chest heave and breath choke on the tears.

I wailed, I cried, and I bawled for what seemed like an eternity, not knowing where these emotions could come from. Bruce didn't say much. He simply let me cry myself out, rubbing his hands along my shoulder, hushing me quietly, comforting me, telling me it was okay, and making sure I could feel safe and comfortable here.

Something I almost never felt when Loki was with me; it was always me protecting him, never the other way around. Whenever I hurt him, or whenever he was mad at me, it was the end of the world. But never when it was me; he said and did whatever, but it was always just about him. And maybe this was the best thing for us, to separate, and to be apart. So, maybe he wasn't worth crying over; because now, he's just another pretty face that I could kill on the battlefield a little bit easier.

I heard the sounds fade away, and the tears slowed until finally, I stopped. When I eased my head up from Bruce's shoulder, he was soaked completely. I wiped his shoulder, with an apologetic face, saying "Better?" Bruce laughed, nodding. "Yeah, a little bit. How about you?" Bruce said, resting his hand on my knee.

I shrugged. "Yeah, a little bit… I've never had my heart torn out like this, so I guess it's expected." I was new to this kind of human emotion, so it was something I hadn't been able to get used too. Plus, being… is it "heartbroken?" I believe so… being heartbroken, is something I could never experience, because I've never met anyone, except for Loki, who I loved as much.

There was one more emotion that I was feeling; exhaustion. "Is it normal to feel this tired after you feel these emotions?" Bruce nodded, getting some sort of a science-y expression on his face, as if wanting to describe what happens when your brain releases these emotions and such.

"Maybe you should lie down, let yourself relax, not do too much today." I nodded, feeling my eyelids slightly droop. Bruce stood up, and pulled the covers over me, as I tucked in; I felt like a little boy again, where my father would tuck me into bed at night, making sure I was safe and warm, so I would sleep well. Just then the phone rang, and Bruce groaned; normally, when that phone rang, it meant that he was needed on the field or something. As he was talking to Fury, I heard something about "Hawkeye getting his mouth out from various places" but, I ended up drifting off before I could hear the rest. I hoped that I was better when I woke up, and didn't feel so lousy.

**A/N**: Please note, these POV's probably won't ever happen again; I just needed a lead in for this chapter, and I thought that this was a good fit~


End file.
